Além dos céus
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Albus e Minerva, amantes para sempre. Songfic de Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day.


Além dos céus

Albus estava realmente apaixonado por Minerva, um amor que ia além de fronteiras.

Desde o primeiro dia de aula quando ambos se viram pela primeira vez quando tinham onze anos, desde a vez que o seu coração pulou de alegria quando ambos foram selecionados pelo chapéu seletor no primeiro dia de aula deles.

Albus caminhava pensativo, era um adolescente aparentemente normal logo após de sair do seu N.O.M de Historia da Magia; seus olhos azuis imediatamente foram envolvidos e fascinados pela beleza de uma moça loura de olhos castanhos brilhantes a quem sonhava acordado ou adormecido durante todo o seu tempo em Hogwarts.

As meninas passavam conversando e rindo, como se ele não estivessem ali em lugar algum, como se ninguém estivesse apaixonado por nenhuma delas, essa paixão adolescente tinha nome: Minerva.

Se Minerva é a deusa da sabedoria, como não poderia saber que seu coração estava sangrando? Cada vez que a via com seu namorado, Josh Michels, o coração de Albus se despedaçava.

Agora ambos os três estavam no sétimo ano, o ano em que seriam bruxos formados, e o ano em que possivelmente Michels pediria a mão de Minerva.

Desde quando entrou naquela escola muita coisa aconteceu para Albus, mas tentava com todas as forças não deixar que isso interferisse no seu relacionamento com os outros.

Três anos de passaram depois da formatura; ambos estavam com vinte anos agora, o inverno apresentava-se cruel e sádico, a única alegria que Albus tinha era uma garrafa de whisky com quem passara acompanhado toda a noite logo depois da maior e desumana desilusão de sua vida.

Naquele dia Albus estava sentado na estação King Cross, a mesma moça com quem estava sonhando naquele momento apareceu, e com uma terna e meiga voz disse:

- Como vai, Dumbledore?

- Olá Minerva- respondeu ele tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela maravilhosa sensação na qual seu coração quase entrava em arritmia.

- Na medida do possível. -ele disse correspondendo o sorriso dela.

Minerva sentou-se do lado dele, puxou para mais próximo de seu pescoço o casaco se lã e ajeitou o cachecol verde-oliva; Minerva sempre sabia da paixão que Albus tinha por ela.

- Albus, eu sei, não adianta me esconder, e justamente por isso que direi o que eu pretendo agora mesmo para que não o faça sofrer mais.

Ele estava preocupado, o que poderia ter acontecido? Sentou-se agora olhando fixamente para seus olhos, cada longa respirada que ela dava, o austero inverno respondia com uma longa fumaça branca que de sua boca completamente avermelhada juntamente com o efeito do contraste de sua pele branca dizia:

- Vou me casar com Josh no verão.

Uma estaca entrou no peito de Albus, uma estava que o prendia com correntes, o que restava de seus sentimentos, a mesma que um dia amou Minerva, a mesma que faz com que continue com esse amor para sempre.

Ela percebeu que, mesmo ele não querendo demonstrar o que estava passando dentro de seu próprio coração, o corpo reagia aos sentimentos.

- Albus, você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo.

- Mas, Minerva, você não percebe que eu a amo?

- Claro que percebo, e até correspondo isso, sem duvidas, mas a realidade é outra, meu amor.

- Não me chame assim, dizendo que nunca poderei tê-lo.

- Você o tem, claro que o tem.

- Se tivesse era comigo que casaria, não com o Michels!

Albus começara a demonstrar sua raiva involuntariamente, sua expressão mudara o que começara assustar Minerva.

- Nunca daríamos certo. - ela respondeu imediatamente.

- Claro que não se você pensar desse jeito.

- Albus, nossas famílias são rivais, meu pai chegaria a matá-lo se me casasse com você, estou fazendo isso porque o amo.

- Eu preferia viver instantes do seu lado a uma vida sem você.

- Mas eu não! Minha família e Josh o matariam, e não poderia aturar isso!

- Minerva, minha vida perderia o sentido sem você!

- Você é um ótimo bruxo, em minha opinião o melhor, com certeza têm muitas outras razões para viver.

- A razão de minha existência é você, não consegue enxergar isso?Tenha certeza que quando disser "sim" na cerimônia, o meu amor a acompanhara, pelos dias mais felizes e sombrios da sua vida.

Depois de muita conversa as ironias começaram, Minerva se irritava, ambos continuaram conversando até que ele deixou-a falando sozinha, seu amor morrera ali, naquele lugar e naquele instante.

Ele saiu desorientado, a ira tomava conta dele, a vontade de matar Josh o consumira, sua vida perdera o sentido, sentou-se em uma praça e começou a chorar.

Tudo em sua cabeça passava como um flash; todos os momentos em que ainda tinha esperança em que sua alma poderá ser feliz assim que encontrasse o seu amor foi desaparecendo da mesma forma que a neve derreteria no deserto.

iSummer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

"O verão veio e se foi"

"O inocente pode nunca último

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar"/i

A gélida sensação de desprezo, de abandono fazia com que ele ficasse cada vez mais rude consigo mesmo. Como que a raiva entre duas famílias poderiam deixar almas gêmeas separadas?

Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

"Como acontecido do meu pai"

"Sete anos foi tão rápido"

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar"

"Aqui vem a chuva novamente"

"Caindo das estrelas"

"Encharcada em minha dor novamente"

"Tornando que nós somos" /i

O único refugio que Albus Dumbledore achara era ficar em um bar trouxa, pensando naquela a quem sempre amou, mas nunca poderia tê-la.

iAs my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

"Como meus restos de memória"

"Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi"

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar"

"O verão veio e passou"

"O inocente pode nunca último"

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar"/i

...Muitos e muitos anos depois...

A nova geração de estudantes da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts estava com a melancolia à flor da pele; naquela manhã seria o funeral de Minerva McGonnagal, a diretora da escola.

Seu caixão branco como a neve que caia, juntavam-se as lágrimas dos alunos que aquela triste cena presenciava.

IRing out the bells again

Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when september ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

"Ecoe os sinos novamente"

"Como nós fizemos quando fonte começou"

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar"

"Aqui vem a chuva novamente"

"Caindo das estrelas"

"Encharcada em minha dor novamente"

"Tornando que nós somos"/i

O corpo de Minerva foi enterrado, ao lado do ultimo diretor de Hogwarts, juntamente com muitas rosas brancas e lágrimas, aquele corpo há quem um dia amou alguém de verdade, aquele corpo que encontrará com aquele a quem sempre amou, aquele corpo que pertencia a Minerva McGonnagall

iAs my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when september ends

"Como meus restos de memória"

"Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi"

"Desperte-me quando setembro terminar" /i

Justamente por mais íngremes que seja os caminhos que a alma tenha que perseguir até chegar a sua outra metade, ela nunca desiste. Mas com essas duas seriam diferentes, uma estava à espera da outra, prontas para se juntarem e nunca mais se separarem até o fim da eternidade.


End file.
